charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Prudence Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2008. She is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Unlike her brothers, Melinda is a pure witch as she was conceived when her father was a mortal. Unlike her siblings and cousins, Melinda wants to live her life as non-magical as possible. Melinda was named after her ancestor and founder of the Warren Line, Melinda Warren, and her late aunt Prudence Halliwell. History Expectation Melinda was forseen long before her birth. When her mother traveled to the future once, she learned that she had a little girl in that timeline but never learned her name. However, this timeline was erased when the Charmed Ones altered several key moments that lead to this timeline. When Piper became pregnant with Wyatt, she was convinced that he was the little girl she had seen in the future and planned to name her child Pudence Melinda, after her late sister Prue and her ancestor Melinda Warren. Her plans changed when she unexpectedly gave birth to a boy. Early Life Since Melinda was born after the Ultimate Battle was fought and after the Charmed Ones had fulfilled their Destiny, she was granted a peaceful and relatively normal childhood. At the age of eighteen, Melinda decided against going to college and instead started working in her mother's restaurant, Les Trois, hoping to step in her mother's footsteps. It was here that Melinda first met Ryan Lancaster and fell in love with him. Four Witches and a Funeral After a year of dating, Melinda still struggled with telling Ryan the truth about her magic. Unknown to her, Melinda was also being targeted by a warlock called Anders for her powers. During a family diner, the warlock attacked and then kidnapped Ryan when he failed to get her powers. During this time he also revealed that Melinda was a witch. The warlock then tried to get Melinda to trade away her life and powers for Ryan, which she nearly did until her family found out what she was planning. In an attempt to find Ryan, her aunt Phoebe called her cupid husband Coop, who magically tracked Ryan through their shared love connection. Melinda and her family then saved Ryan, but not before her mother was fatally stabbed by the warlock. Melinda and Chris then vanquished the warlock and returned home. Meanwhile Melinda closed herself aff from Ryan while dealing with her grief, until he appeared at the funeral. The two then reconnected and later gained control of Piper's restaurant from Leo, as he believed they were the only ones who could keep it a succes. Melinda and Ryan then decided to move in together. Legacy In the Legacy series, Melinda has moved out of the manor and is living with Ryan in an apartment near the resutaurant. However, she still visited the manor often and helped out, since she noticed that her father was still having a hard time moving on from her mother's death. Melinda was in charge of organizing the memorial dinner party of her mother, which caused her some stress as she wanted everything to be perfect. She also worried if her father would appear and was relieved when he did. When a huge fight erupted among the family due to the Spirit of Rage, Darius, Melinda became furious and stormed off because she felt magic always ruined her life. However, when Leo sensed something was wrong, he had Melinda freeze the room, which led to the discovery of Darius' maniplation. Melinda later made up with her family and helped prepare vanquishing potions to prepare for demonic attacks. She later helped vanquishing Shax and confronted The Source of All Evil with her family to retrieve the Book of Shadows. She supported her father when he decided to move out of the manor and into Magic School, as the manor was a contstant reminder of Piper. Alternate Dark Timeline Not much is known about Melinda's life in this timeline, except that she was a part of the resistence against her evil brother Wyatt, which was set up by her aunt Paige. Melinda traveled back in time with Prue and later Chris in an attempt to keep Wyatt from turning evil. When they succeeded, they were send back to their own timeline, unknowning of what they would find there. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Melinda possesses the basic Wiccan Powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. She also possesses the active powers of: Molecular Immobilization The ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they completely stop moving, appearing to be frozen in time. This is the same power as her mother has. Melinda displays a great control over her power and can selectively freeze and unfreeze as she desires. However, so far her powers have shown no signs of development. This is likely due to Melinda not being interested in having magic in her life. Appearances *The Once and Future Evil (as a child and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Original Characters